User talk:NT92
__TOC__ Welcome Leave a message. Chinatown Wars is non-canon. This game is not part of the GTA IV era, it exits on it's own, most poll results say so. :We have no idea weather it is canon or not. "Most Poll Results" is not something to justify these edits. Chinatown wars may well be canon, we just don't know and Rockstar may not confirm weather it is or is not. So we can't jump to conclusions here. Chimpso (Talk) 04:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :It will always be non-canon to me because it is nothing like GTA IV and it is too unrealistic Edit Warring I could not help but notice the edit way you are having with User:Olivercooke on the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars page. I have protected the page to prevent if from escalating. I will not take any action, due to the fact that this seems to be your first edit war, however if this happens again then action will be taken. If you have anything to ask then ask me. Chimpso (Talk) 06:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :A wise guy? No, i'm just trying to tell you that edit warring on this wiki is wrong and unnaceptable. You and Oliver seem to be on decent terms now, but if this happens again then further action will be taken. Also, please put your comments at the bottom of my talk page, I don't look at the top when expecting new messages. Chimpso (Talk) 07:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Diamonds page, please stop reverting/undoing my edits. I hope you know doing this 3 times counts as an edit war. If you're wondering I reverted the edits, because you just blanked the section. I might have to protect the page. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::And stop messing with my talk page header. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::See here. I'm talking about the large number of blankings, and undoing my edits. And you also removed a full description, with a lesser description. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not finished yet, It still needs work. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The description, still needs a bit more work. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the links are cluttered together. With the links we need to explain the diamonds in as much depth as we can. To unclutter them, try to reword some sentences. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Explosion Let's see, one it's just a stupid fan-made myth (and just like others doesn't exist). Two I've just played Out of Commission multiple times and never have seen this "explosion". And three if there is a canon ending you would see the explosion in both endings after you kill Dimitri/Jimmy on Happiness Island. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I do have a clear sense of the endings. I've played the game long enough to no that fans can't come up with a canon ending. And in revenge Pegorino still has the heroin. Departure Time takes place after the ending on Happiness Island. Think about this; why is there an explosion only in the revenge ending? --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pegorino, and Dimitri were working together. They claim the heroin after both were killed. Still I don't care if it's at night THERE IS NO EXPLOSION. And don't flame. This is the last message I'm replying to about these myths. Really alot of unneeded speculation. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And don't swear either. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Same as above no I'm not a wiseguy, I just try to keep this wiki as clean, and correct as I can. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I am an administrator, and one of the jobs of an administrator is keeping the wiki clean, and correct as stated above. And no I don't feel anymore important that anybody else due to my status. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Nothing special, I'm an admin because of my hard work and dedication to the wiki. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Staying active, not breaking the rules, contribute good edits know your way around the wiki. Etc. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring You have a habit of undo people's revisions without providing an explanation. If you think you are correct while everyone else is wrong, please discuss it in the "Discussions" section of the page. You should know when an edit war is happening by now. It is useless and a waste of time undoing each other's revisions over and over again.--'spaceeinstein' 15:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually you do, and don't remove posts on your talk page. And I said swearing isn't acceptable especially on talk pages. --Gta-mysteries Talk 15:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :See here. This was one instance of someone who wrote a full description, then you blanked it for no reason here. You even wrote unfinished, and it was finished. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If you think GTAFAN is wrong, there's no need to correct him over and over again. After three times, you have to stop and explain yourself in detail why you think you are right and he is wrong. You also have to know that not everything you know is right. You have to make sure that your idea can change based on the facts and arguments provided to you. Those who have a stiff mind will have a difficult time living in a changing world.--'spaceeinstein' 16:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The main problem with your edits is that you provide little evidence. GTAFAN merely just removed the contents that are completely baseless. I did talk to him and I wish that he don't continue this war with you. Please, it's better to discuss problems with the page in the "Discussions" section. There's no need to play the blame game and mess up the pages. So far all you said is "I told you so". Generally on a wiki, that is not acceptable. Why are you so sure that you're right anyway without showing convincing evidence?--'spaceeinstein' 16:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC)